House Games
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Tout avait commencé par un innocent jeu...Slash Albus S. Potter/Scorpius Malfoy.


**Auteur : ****Bouncykins**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _House Games_ de _**Bouncykins**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur **J.K. Rowling**, et nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Note de la traductrice : Ce très mignon one-shot a été publié sur le forum de notre équipe, comme cadeau pour nos membres pour fêter nos un an d'existence :) Bonne lecture !

oOo

- Je te mets au défi de rouler une pelle à Malfoy.

Albus haussa un sourcil puis jeta un coup d'œil au blond, assis en face de lui, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il regarda à nouveau Ember Parkinson pour lui demander :

- Avec la langue ?

- Non, avec ta baguette, rétorqua Ember en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son épaule.

- Vas-y, et arrête de retarder les choses.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? s'exclama, indigné, Scorpius en croisant les bras et en détournant résolument les yeux d'Albus. Je n'ai jamais accepté d'embrasser Potter. En fait, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir accepté de jouer à ce jeu.

Ember soupira.

- C'est le jeu de la Maison, Scorpius. Tu dois jouer, tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon, tu dois parcourir les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse jour ou jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses attraper. Ce sont les règles.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais Albus fut brusquement juste devant son visage, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il ne voyait plus que des dents blanches et des yeux verts.

- …Conneries, murmura-t-il.

Il _sentit_ Albus rire doucement lorsque ce dernier expira sur son visage.

- Peur, Scorpius ? le provoqua doucement Albus en se penchant légèrement sur lui.

Scorpius essaya de se distraire en comptant les nombreuses taches de rousseur qu'il avait sur le nez.

- Tu aimerais, pas vrai, railla-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Les autres élèves présents dans la pièce murmurèrent et gloussèrent avec excitation, mais Scorpius les entendit à peine. Il déglutit, sentant ses mains, le long de son corps, devenir moites. Il avait le sentiment que ses joues devaient être rouges parce que son visage était chaud.

Comme d'habitude, Albus, lui, avait l'air calme et détendu, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Scorpius fixa ces dernières jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir. A la place, il put les _sentir_ sur les siennes, et il arrêta de respirer. Les lèvres d'Albus étaient douces et légèrement humides, et non sèches et rugueuses à cause du temps qu'il passait sur son balai dans le vent glacial (comme il le pensait).

Scorpius s'autorisa à fermer les yeux sans pour autant changer ses mains de place. Cependant, ses poings se refermèrent étroitement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Non pas parce que cela le mettait à l'aise ou l'embarrassait, mais simplement parce qu'il trouvait étrange d'embrasser son meilleur ami et…et _d'apprécier_ ça.

Ayant besoin de reprendre une bouffée d'air, les lèvres de Scorpius s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Il sursauta en sentant ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une langue se faufiler rapidement pour toucher ses lèvres avant d'essayer d'entrer dans sa bouche, encourageant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir davantage. La respiration de Scorpius s'accéléra et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne fit rien pour rendre le baiser, trouvant la situation encore plus étrange. Mais quand Albus émit un léger bruit, un bruit que Scorpius n'était pas prêt à entendre, il se figea complètement puis le repoussa aussitôt.

- Qu-quoi ? marmonna Albus, surpris, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Scorpius ?

- Hé ! Ce n'était pas assez pour remplir le défi, réprimanda vivement Ember en les fixant tous deux d'un regard noir.

Scorpius regarda alternativement Albus et Ember, puis tous les autres élèves dans la pièce qui le fixaient. Il s'essuya la bouche, les sourcils toujours froncés, puis se mit debout.

- Je vais me coucher. J'en ai assez de ce jeu débile.

Tandis qu'il se levait, tout le monde se mit à protester, sauf Albus qui resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le feu en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Scorpius ne dit rien, passa par-dessus les jambes et les corps allongés sur le sol pour se diriger directement vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, laissant les autres derrière lui et n'amenant avec lui que ses pensées.

Sa solitude ne fit que l'inciter à s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de se passer - il n'y avait rien pour le distraire - et il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se recouvrant la tête de son oreiller avec un soupir irrité. Tout ça n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'importance - ce n'était qu'Albus et ils étaient amis par intermittence depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mais ça l'embêtait, et ça l'embêtait encore plus de savoir que ça l'embêtait. Mais ça ne devrait pas l'embêter, après tout, étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

- Scorp ?

Albus frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir lentement - Scorpius entendit le grincement familier.

- Ça va ?

- Je me sens dans une forme éblouissante, Potter, rétorqua Scorpius, ses mots quelque peu étouffés par l'oreiller.

_- Accio_ oreiller, marmonna Albus.

Scorpius leva le bras pour l'empêcher de s'envoler lorsqu'il se retira de sa tête, mais le rata et l'observa se diriger droit dans les bras ouverts d'Albus - un petit sourire satisfait étirait les lèvres de ce dernier.

- Allons, allons. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un des ces foutus portraits qui parlent en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Dégage, grommela-t-il en s'asseyant puis en posant ses pieds sur le sol. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Menteur, chantonna Albus en se jetant sur le lit de Scorpius et en s'y installant confortablement avec l'oreiller qu'il venait de lui voler. J'ai recopié tes notes plus tôt dans la soirée, tu te rappelles ? Arrête de me raconter des salades.

Scorpius plissa les lèvres. Il se tenait debout, et il se retourna pour regarder l'autre jeune homme allongé dans son lit comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Il observa Albus fermer les yeux et glisser un bras sous sa tête, un sourire toujours présent aux lèvres…Ses lèvres qui étaient toujours légèrement gonflées et qui semblaient encore un peu humides. Scorpius humidifia les siennes sans s'en rendre compte, puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant la sensation de leur baiser et à quel point il avait été différent de leur premier baiser - un baiser accidentel.

Scorpius se reprit en secouant la tête. Il se renfrogna puis pointa sa baguette sur la tête d'Albus.

- D'accord. Tu m'as pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. Maintenant est-ce que tu veux bien t'en aller ?

- Non, je suis vraiment bien ici, répondit Albus avec un soupir de plaisir. Est-ce que tu as réussi à convaincre ton père de t'envoyer un matelas plus confortable ? Parce que c'est franchement _parfait_. Je crois que je vais dormir ici à partir de maintenant.

- Oui, il m'a envoyé un autre matelas, répondit sèchement Scorpius, mais tu ne partageras certainement _pas_ mon lit. Dégage…maintenant.

Albus rit avant d'ouvrir un œil pour le regarder.

- Fais-moi dégager, Malfoy. Si tu oses, bien sûr.

- Si j'ose ? répéta froidement Scorpius, les yeux flamboyant.

Il leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner un sort approprié pour son meilleur ami…

- D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama rapidement Albus.

Il s'assit puis se leva du lit en traînant les pieds. Tout en regardant prudemment Scorpius, il se gratta la nuque et sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Tu peux vraiment flanquer les jetons, des fois, tu sais ?

- Merci, répondit Scorpius avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- Mais…enfin…je ne te lâcherai pas si facilement, Scorp, dit Albus, brusquement sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es complètement braqué tout à l'heure.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, marmonna Scorpius avec froideur en rangeant sa baguette.

- Je n'étais pas à l'aise, c'est tout, continua-t-il.

Le silence s'étira un long moment, tous les deux se tenaient debout, maladroitement, sans se regarder pas, mais en jetant à l'autre des coups d'œil furtifs toutes les secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte qu'ils se détendirent, éclatant d'un rire nerveux. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Scorpius, tous les deux abordant encore un grand sourire niais.

- Tu es trop sérieux, Scorp, gloussa Albus en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'était qu'un jeu. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. En fait, j'ai même plutôt bien aimé.

Albus eut un nouvel éclat de rire, mais Scorpius savait qu'il était forcé, maladroit.

- Bien sûr que tu as aimé, Potter, grommela Scorpius en le poussant avec son épaule. Du moment que tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu aimes. Peu importe de qui il s'agit.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ablus rit avec lui ou au moins essaie de démentir ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il resta silencieux. Il le regarda, les sourcils haussés, et l'incita à parler.

- Potter ?…Al ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, marmonna Albus. Ça compte pour moi…parfois.

- Ah bon ?

Scorpius l'observa, curieux, et remarqua qu'Albus avait l'air mal à l'aise ; ses joues étaient légèrement roses, ce qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs, et il souriait d'un air encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Albus se tourna vers lui, rencontra son regard et le soutint. Scorpius se dit alors qu'il n'y avait plus autant d'espace entre eux que tout à l'heure.

- Oui, répondit Albus.

Scorpius sentit les mots se perdre sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et languissantes. Il ressentit le besoin de se reculer, de demander à Albus ce qu'il croyait faire là, mais il fut distrait par ses lèvres, sa langue et la légère sensation de ses dents.

Ce baiser était meilleur que le premier - qui avait été fait bouches fermées, leurs nez s'étaient cognés, et ils en avaient été tellement choqués qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole pendant deux semaines. Ce baiser était meilleur que le second parce qu'ils étaient seuls et que cela paraissait naturel - et Scorpius répondit à Albus, lui offrant quelque chose à embrasser, quelque chose sur lequel prendre le dessus, quelque chose à renverser sur un lit et à plaquer contre ce dernier, quelque chose à embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Albus se recula, toujours au-dessus de lui, son grand sourire confiant le faisant paraître à la fois ridicule et impudent.

- Hé, Malfoy ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Je te mets au défi de me faire une fellation.


End file.
